


Heather

by danrifics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (like 17 years old), Alternate Universe - High School, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrifics/pseuds/danrifics
Summary: Why would you ever kiss me?I'm not even half, as prettyYou gave her your sweaterIt's just polyester, but you like her betterWish I were HeatherBased on Heather by Conan Gray
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you listen to the song either before or after you read: [Heather by Conan Gray](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPUg7n8-M6o)
> 
> The lyrics in the fic half act like Phil's thoughts, all lyrics will be in italic.
> 
> pls enjoy :)

_ I still remember _

_ Third of December _

_ Me in your sweater _

Dan is laying on his bed, his head resting slightly to the side. He’s looking at Phil while he raids Dan’s wardrobe for something to wear to a Lester family dinner tonight. Every time he pulls out one of Dan’s various black t-shirt’s, Dan immediately tells him no before he’s had a chance to look at it properly. Eventually, Phil gives up on the t-shirts and looks for a jacket instead.

He pulls out a black sweater and, for the first time all night, Dan doesn’t tell him no. Phil pulls it over his head and pulls it down to his hips. Dan sits up and positions himself back against the headboard and watches as Phil admires himself in the mirror against the far wall.

“It looks better on you than it does on me,” Dan says.

Phil feels himself blush but, he doesn’t think Dan noticed.

_ Only if you knew _

_ How much I liked you _

-

Phil’s locker is a mess, there’s paper everywhere, books he doesn’t need, and he thinks maybe a mouse lives in the back somewhere. While he tries to find his math book, he and Dan are arguing about  _ Buffy The Vampire Slayer _ and whether they think her and Angel are right for each other.

“I’m just saying,” Phil begins “That Buffy and Spike make more sense as a couple.”

Phil can’t see but, Dan rolls his eyes “Mate, Spike was awful to her! At least Angel is a good guy.”

“Spike was a good guy at heart!” Phil almost shouts.

“What even when he-” 

_ But I watch your eyes, as she _

_ Walks by, what a sight for sore eyes _

_ Brighter than a blue sky _

_ She's got you mesmerized _

_ While I die _

Phil turns out of his locker to find Dan staring down the hall at Heather Walsh. Quickly, their conversation is over. 

Phil can see from the look in Dan’s eyes that he’s head over heels for her. 

Heather smiles at Dan as she walks past and waves at him shyly. Dan waves back.

Phil turns back to his locker, trying to take his attention away from Dan.

-

Phil’s in his own world. Dan’s tried getting his attention for most of lunch while the rest of their friends laugh and joke around with one another. They don’t seem to notice Phil staring down at his food, leaving it untouched. 

_ Why would you ever kiss me? _

_ I'm not even half, as pretty. _

Suddenly Phil jumps, his focus shifting to an apple that Dan just threw at him. Phil looks up at Dan, who is smiling widely at him.

“You should eat something,” Dan says, pointing to the apple.

Phil doesn’t say anything. Instead, he picks up the apple and takes a bite.

“Dan!” Heather says, walking up to the table.

Phil looks up slowly at her and, he has to stop his jaw from dropping to the floor. She’s wearing a black sweater… Dan’s black sweater.

Phil’s heart breaks into a million pieces. He doesn’t think he should be upset, but he is. He knows he has no chance with Dan, but part of him always hoped. Now seeing Heather sit next to Dan at the table, while she wears the sweater that Dan said suited Phil a few months ago, makes Phil realise he has no chance.

_ You gave her your sweater _

_ It's just polyester, but you like her better _

_ Wish I were Heather _

-

_ Watch as she stands with _

_ Her holding your hand _

_ Put your arm 'round her shoulder _

_ Now I'm getting colder _

_ But how could I hate her? _

_ She's such an angel _

Phil didn’t want to come to this party but, Dan had told him it would be fun, and he was sure it was going to until Dan picked him up with Heather in the front seat of the car.

So now he’s standing alone, leaning against the wall at one end of the room, while he watches Dan place his arm around Heather’s shoulders and pulls her close. 

He hates that he wants to hate her; she’s always been so lovely to Phil. He has no reason to hate her other than the fact he’s in love with Dan, and because of her, he can’t do anything but watch from a distance and wish it were him.

He doesn’t hate her. He repeats that in his head a few times to make it stick. He doesn’t hate her...

_ But then again, kinda. _

_ Wish she were dead, _

Heather gets up, Phil assumes it’s to get another drink. She walks, passed him and smiles as she heads to the kitchen. Phil can see what Dan sees in her, not only is she a wonderful person but she’s beautiful, perfect in every single way. 

_ As she walks by _

_ What a sight for sore eyes _

_ Brighter than a blue sky _

_ She's got you mesmerized _

_ While I die _

Phil makes eye contact with Dan and Dan smiles and waves him over, but before he can a guy steps in front of him.

“You should stop pining,” The guy laughs “it’s really obvious.”

Phil blushes. He didn’t realise it was that obvious.

“I don’t blame you, though,” the guy continues “They’re both hot.”

He takes a sip of his drink. “You’re pretty hot too.”

Phil stares at the guy for a moment “I-I’m Phil.”

“Michael” 

They stare at each other for a moment, Phil takes him in. Phil recognises him briefly from around school. He’s one of the emos that Phil wishes he could be. 

Michael leans forward and whispers into Phil’s ear. Phil looks at him, grabs the drink from his hand and gulps it down. 

“Let’s go,” He says confidently.

Michael grabs his hand and leads him up the stairs. 

They stand in the dark hallway, for a moment before Micheal pushes Phil against the wall and kisses him. For a moment Phil isn’t sure what to do, but he’s pretty sure the alcohol is kicking in when he kisses back. All his thoughts about Dan seem to melt away.

He doesn’t notice his phone lighting up in his pocket, and he doesn’t notice Dan texting him to ask where he went.

_ Why would you ever kiss me? _

_ I'm not even half, as pretty _

_ You gave her your sweater _

_ It's just polyester, but you like her better. _

Dan sends another text to Phil. He had watched Phil disappear upstairs with a guy from History class, and he can’t help but feel worried about the whole thing. He knows Phil isn’t the most outgoing person in the world and it’s very out of character for him. (He also doesn’t know if he’s jumping to conclusions about what could be happening up there, because as far as he knows Phil is straight)

Dan looks around the room, for any signs of Phil and to see where Heather got to. He spots Heather first. She’s dancing with Bryony and some other random girls. There’s still no sign of Phil. 

A while later, He notices someone coming down the stairs. He thinks it’s Phil at first, but it’s just Jeremy from science, who is now running towards him and pushing through the people drunkenly dancing around.

“Hey, Dan!” Jeremy says practically throwing himself on the sofa. “You wanna hear a secret?”

“Not really” Dan sighs.

“It’s about Phil” Jeremy practically sings.

“I’m good.” Dan doesn’t want to hear anything from anyone but Phil himself.

“Mate, come on” Jeremy Persists “I saw Phil kissing-”

Jeremy shuts up as both of them are shadowed by someone. They look up to see Phil standing there. He looks like he wants to cry, but Dan knows he’ll hold it in until later.

“Can you take me home?” He asks Dan quietly.

“Sure” Dan doesn’t even have to think.

-

_ I wish I were Heather _

_ Wish I were Heather _

_ Wish I were Heather _

Neither of them speaks for a while on the drive home. Dan decides to break the silence.

“Alright, Talk.” Dan says glancing over at Phil “You’ve been acting weird recently and what happened tonight? Where were you?”

Phil glances out of the window. He doesn’t want to look at Dan and, he doesn’t want Dan to know he’s crying. 

“I had my first kiss,” He mumbles “and, it was awful because I didn’t want to kiss him. I wanted someone else.”

Dan stares out at the road ahead.

“ _Why would you ever kiss me_?” Phil mumbles “ _I’m not even half as pretty_ ”

Dan doesn’t look at Phil, “What are you-”

“ _You gave her your sweater_ ,” Phil says, louder and more emotional than before “ _It’s just polyester, but you like her better._ ”

Phil doesn’t notice Dan pulling the car to the side of the road.

“ _I wish I were…_ ” 

Dan cuts Phil short of the last word as he unbuckles his seatbelt and leans across to Phil.

He connects their lips, and they both lean in closer.

Dan never realised before how much he didn’t like kissing Heather, not until he kissed Phil. 

Suddenly everything feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [@danrifics](https://www.danrifics.tumblr.com)


End file.
